Snake Demon Kagome
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome was born a unique snake demon, she has strange powers which she puts to good use. Warning Lemons Mind Control Language Do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Lemons

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Lemons

If you do like please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Lemons Language Harem Mind Control/Hypnotism Body Mod

Pairing: Kagome/Inuyasha/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Snake Demon Kagome

Kagome was born a unique snake demon, she has strange powers which she puts to good use.

Chap 1 Snake Princess

Kagome was a powerful young snake demon, her demon form was the stuff of legends, some would call her a lamia, while others would call her a naga, and some would even call her a medusa, but no matter the name Kagome was a snake demon. In her demon form from the waist down she had the body of a snake, she had purple skin with a light blue underbelly and in her demon form her tongue was snake like. However Kagome could shift into a full human form, she was just as strong in her human form but not as fast. While in human form Kagome was immune to holy powers, she could even pass through barriers in human form.

Kagome had made her den near Inuyasha's forest, it had taken awhile but she finally made all her preparations. It was time to make some soldiers. Each snake demon had their own way of making soldiers and followers, Kagome's was truly unique.

She seeked strong males, but most people avoided Inuyasha's forest. Kagome slithered around hoping to find someone strong. It wasn't long before she got to meet Inuyasha himself.

-x-

Inuyasha is a young half demon with a dream of becoming a full fledged demon. He sought many ways of becoming a full demon but they failed many times, and his actions made him many enemies. One being the priestess Kaede, she hated demons and hated Inuyasha the most.

Kaede hunted Inuyasha down flushing out the hanyo into the open. She fired a powerful arrow that struck Inuyasha and pierced his body. Kaede liked this arrow it would constantly shock a demons body with holy power until the demon turned to ash, stronger demons took longer to ash but that just prolonged their suffering. (Kaede is not Kikyo's sister in this fic)

Inuyasha screamed as holy power washed over him burning him inside and out. "I'll leave you to die Inuyasha know that your fate is well deserved." Kaede said and rode off listening to Inuyasha's screams with a happy smirk.

The hanyo's screams drew Kagome. Because of Inuyasha's human half it was taking longer to turn him to ash, it was possible he'd burn forever. Inuyasha cried as pain burned through him. 'Why I just want to be stronger why did this happen?'

Kagome shifted to human form and approached Inuyasha. He looked up at her his eyes full of pain and fear, Kagome reached for the arrow and removed it from his body."Who…are…you?" Inuyasha gasped out slowly losing consciousness from the pain.

"I am Kagome." Was the last thing he heard before passing out. Kagome scooped him up and carried him to the den. She stripped Inuyasha and bandaged his wounds. She placed special salve to heal his burns.

After a full days sleep Inuyasha awoke healed and feeling a lot better. "So you're awake." Kagome said coming into the room. Inuyasha was laying on a futon with only a thin blanket covering his body.

"You're the girl who pulled the arrow from my body." Inuyasha said and caught a whiff of her scent. "How is that possible you're a demon?"

"Ahh so you can smell my true nature, let's just say I'm unique." Kagome sat on the futon smiling at the young dog half demon. Kagome was wearing a pure white near paper thin robe. Inuyasha blushed staring at Kagome's full breasts and became aware of his naked state.

"You're a snake demon, are you gonna devour me?" Inuyasha asked, and made a quick look around for his clothes.

"You're cute." Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on his cheek. Kagome tossed the blanket away revealing the demon boy was aroused. Inuyasha gasped and quickly covered himself. Kagome slid he hand down Inuyasha's body to his pubes and gave him a scratch and Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips a little. Kagome leaked his cheek and Inuyasha shuddered.

Inuyasha had heard rumors that snake demons devoured weaker demons whole and fed on their power. He let out a whimper closing his eyes as new pleasure fought with the fear in the back of his mind. "Kagome, I'm just a hanyo I wouldn't make a good meal."

Kagome giggled. "Tell me your name." She said and caressed his cheek.

"Inuyasha." He said blushing as he stared into Kagome's eyes.

"So you're the famous Inuyasha. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome removed her robe and Inuyasha's eyes got wide, he took in every inch of Kagome's body and he drooled, his manhood pulsing. He heard a light hiss and Kagome shifted into her demon form. Her long snake tail coiled around Inuyasha, and he gulped. "Tell me Inuyasha, what is it you desire?"

"Desire?" Inuyasha gulped staring at Kagome's breasts in her demon form they were even bigger.

Kagome slid down so she was face to face with the hanyo's hard 6 inch cock. She cupped Inuyasha's balls and massaged them. "Yes what is it you desire? Money? Sex? Power?" Kagome asked before she took Inuyasha's cock into her mouth deep-throating him in one go, Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned as his cock entered her mouth and down her throat. Inuyasha was a virgin the only experience he had was that of his left hand, this was to amazing for words.

Kagome's snake tongue caressed his huge rod getting a deep taste of him. Inuyasha's hard cock began leaking pre cum and Kagome wanted to taste more. She bobbed her head a bit slurping and sucking on Inuyasha's flesh, the dog boy had his head thrown back eyes closed moaning in pleasure. Kagome pulled back to the head and pressed the tip of her tongue to Inuyasha's slit. Inuyasha moaned feeling his release it was so close he was teetering on the edge of oblivion. Kagome pushed her snake tongue into Inuyasha's slit slithering up his pipe and wiggling about. Inuyasha's body spasmed uncontrollably as his release washed over him, his toes curled and his back arched as he came. Kagome removed her tongue from his pipe and swallowed his seed.

It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to come down from his high, and Kagome took the time to remove his bandages, there wasn't a single scar or mark on his body. "So tell me what do you desire?"

"I…I want to be a full fledged demon to become as strong as possible." Inuyasha admitted and Kagome stared into his eyes. Her eyes became golden and they had a faint glow about them.

"Inuyasha I can make your dream a reality, but there's something I need of you. I want you to become mine and serve me."

Inuyasha's mind began to swim, in his head there was a voice of doubt but it was being driven out. The more he stared into Kagome's eyes the more he wanted to do this. "I'm yours." Inuyasha said without even thinking, his eyes were glazed over and he had an euphoric expression on his face.

"Then sleep my Inuyasha, when you awake you will be a full demon." In no time Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his head on Kagome's breast he put his thumb in his mouth and began sucking it. Kagome scooped him up and carried Inuyasha into a secret chamber in her den. Inside this chamber there were giant bubbles full of strange liquid.

Kagome put Inuyasha into one of the bubbles, his body sank into the center and he pulsed. Kagome caressed the bubble which held Inuyasha. "Soon Inuyasha you will be reborn."

9 days later

Kagome didn't leave Inuyasha's side the bubble lay within her coiled body. Inuyasha pulsed inside and his new demon aura caused the bubble to burst. Inuyasha was drenched in the mysterious liquid and he rose on shaky legs. Kagome eyed the changes in him.

First Inuyasha was a little taller, next his body had gained new muscle he had a solid 6 pack with a treasure path going up from his pubes to his navel. There were red stripes on Inuyasha's left cheek, on both his wrists, on his hips, and on his ankles. Then there was his huge cock his manhood had doubled in size at least 11 inches soft. The last change was a fluffy white tail.

Inuyasha blinked and felt his new found power. "This…is…me?"

"Yes you are reborn Inuyasha." Kagome said and Inuyasha froze. He looked at Kagome and quickly got down on one knee.

"Kagome-sama I am yours. I swear on my life I will protect you and serve you." Inuyasha bowed his head and Kagome tilted his head up with her tail. Kagome's eyes were glowing and Inuyasha felt his cock grow hard.

"My Inuyasha, you will belong to me always. Now let's take your new body for a test drive." Kagome purred and Inuyasha jumped into her arms kissing his princess. "This is only the beginning I'll need your help Inuyasha."

"You are my Princess Kagome, you've given me the power I've dreamed of. I will follow you command hime." Kagome smiled and the two kissed as Kagome carried Inuyasha to the bedroom.

To be continued


End file.
